The Voyager
by ChiaroscuroXVII
Summary: If you wanted to find something, you went to the small backwater planet Delta Four. Extreme AU, but tons of fun. J/P of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a brand spanking new story. I'm not giving up my old one, rather I'm alternating so I don't so bored. This story is very AU but its going to be a lot of fun. Definatly going to have adult content so be warned! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just put them in karma sutra positions sometimes. Also note; this story is unbetaed and pretty apt to stay that way. Good reviews inspire me to write more ;) Please enjoy!**

If you wanted to find something, you went to the small backwater planet Delta Four. Whatever the case may be- drugs, spirits, weapons, information, or a bounty hunter to find it for you if it wasn't there at the time- you could find it on this lawless planet. More specifically at _The Voyager_, the infamous bar of the Alpha Quadrant's underworld.

'Appearances can be deceiving.' It fit the old earth cliché nicely, Tom Paris thought to himself as he took in the entrance to the meeting place for the galaxy's scumbags.

The dilapidated shack looked just like the rest of the old mining shacks lining the garbage strewn street. However the inside looked nicer then some of the sophisticated old earth bars Paris used to frequented in his youth. Except for the low lighting and the illegal dealings, this place was prized on its discretion.

Tom cursed as a lightly acidic rain began to fall -a by-product of poor technology and even worse corporate planning- and hurried inside. Only to come face to face with the bouncer Tuvok.

As a Vulcan, Tuvok was very through in his admittance and very methodical in his search for any weapons. Weapons being the one thing not directly allowed inside the bar. If you wanted to fight, you used your fists. The other good thing about this Vulcan was he was extremely loyal to the owner and would never betray a word of her confidence.

"Mr. Paris," Tuvok greeted, "It has been a long time since you passed through these doors. She will be glad to see you." And coming from him, this was high praise indeed. Tom Paris was one of the few in the entire galaxy who was allowed to bring his weapons into _The Voyager_.

"It's good to see you too, Tuvok. And it will be even better to see her."

Tom stepped through the door behind the bouncer and entered the bar itself. He was surprised to find it well lit and full of boisterous talk and laughter. His lips curved into a smile as the memories came flooding back. It was pool night.

The normal heavy wooden table and chairs had been pushed against the walls to make room for five pool tables. Tom was focused on the far pool table- the wobbly one- that was good table.

"Neelix, I'll have the usual," he called out to the Talaxian bartender as he passed by. The players at his table were just finishing up when Paris arrived in time to pluck the pool stick from the loser's hand and throw his batter flight jacket over the head of a low level thug watching from a barstool.

"Rack 'em up, the pool master has returned."

He words were greeted by laughter and catcalls, but none refuted him. Everyone knew the stories.

"Who is going to be the first to try and beat the unbeatable?" It was Paris's old friend Harry Kim who stepped out the growing crowd. Kim could design some of the best (and fastest) shuttles around but he couldn't fly one to save his life.

Tom slapped Harry on the back in greeting as he answered, "Good question Kim, I'm looking forward to some fresh blood.

A hotshot pilot stepped forward and offered himself up as the first of the slaughtered. The balls were racked and a coin was flipped to see who would break. Tom won. He saw it as the first of many wins to come.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Paris casually leaned against his stick and looked out across the room, sharp eyes taking in friends, acquaintances, and enemies. Many recognized him and called out greetings and death threats alike, catcalls he returned in good cheer. He heard a low growl and the crunching sound of the cartilage and bone of a nose breaking under a fist and knew Be'lanna Torres was in the building.

Be'lanna- he made a point to stay away from her. They had a brief fling a few years back and it had ended in a grandly awful way. Normally the honor system of Klingons kept them out of the mercenary business, but as a half breed Be'lanna had no such qualms. Using her natural strength and anger, not to mention amazing mechanical skills, she made for one of the most fearsome bounty hunters around.

He took a sip of whatever the hell Neelix had been serving him all night and directed his attention to the group dressed in Marquis leather, huddled in a darkened corner. Probably plotting the overthrow of Starfleet. Again. Paris didn't care about them so long as their leader, Chakotay, wasn't around. The two men couldn't be in one another's presence without fighting, usually about the lovely owner and manager of _The Voyager_.

Tom frowned and looked around again. Where was the lovely owner? Paris was a little hurt she hadn't come to greet him right away. She had to know he was here. That woman knew everything; Tom didn't know how she did it. She could tell you details of the most recent treaty between the Federation and the Romulans or the petty quarrels of two insignificant moons.

He shrugged to himself as he finished off his drink, she would show up when she felt like it, for now he had some more pool players to wipe the floor with.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tom couldn't believe it. Some cheeky kid had trounced him. Came up to him, said he had never played before and could the master show him how? Tom, his ego polished, had handed over his stick and gave him step by step instructions. Until the kid broke, sunk all but one solid (and no strips) and proceeded to call the side pocket for the eight ball and sink that too.

Paris narrowed his eyes at the kid, who was standing in front of him holding his pool stick and grinning. Those sparkling blue eyes, half hidden by a ragged, dirty hat, looked familiar, and sinking the solids was a trademark…

Tom lunged forward and pulled the hat off the kid's head causing waves of thick auburn hair to come tumbling down. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the petite woman who was still grinning cheekily at him.

"Kathryn Janeway, I should have known."

"Tom Paris, you fell for it good and well. And now you own me another 1,000 credits."

"Ever the business woman, aren't you Captain?"

"You know me to well Paris."

"Not well enough it seems, because you seemed like the type of person to give their friend a big hug and free drinks for the night after being away for so long."

Kathryn Janeway, nicknamed 'The Captain' in a mockery of Starfleet's hierarchy, put her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest, and best friend. "I will do no such thing." And she was running at him full force to wrap her arms around him in a suffocating hug.

"Woman, you are full of contradictions," he huffed at her as he squeezed her back just as tightly.

"That's why you like me," she replied, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Yes," Tom whispered to quiet for anyone to hear as she wriggled out of his arms, claiming in a loud voice it was undignified for the most dangerous woman in room to be seen hugging a scumbag like Paris and he better not try anything like that again or she'll have to beat him about the head with her pool stick.

Tom grinned at the whirlwind she was, as she hopped the bar and proceeded in mixing drinks that would have him roaring drunk in minutes. 'Just like old times,' he thought, as he reached to take the glass she held out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this took a long while, but I think I know where it is going. Rated M for future chapters. I've got lots of ideas for my other story, but it has no structure, so it may take some time to update. Instead I'm working on another fanfic but a different genre all together. Anyways, please enjoy this one.**

"Hey wait a minute," Tom called as he moved over to the bar. Kathryn looked up from the nondescript bottles filled with unknown alcohol she was pulling down from the shelves that filled the wall behind the bar. "You're not going to make gargleblasters again are you? Cuz I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but those are just nasty."

"You're just embarrassed because one shot sent you three sheets to the wind," she teased.

"Kathryn," he reached over the polish bar and grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "Not tonight," he said in a low serious voice, looking her directly in the eye.

She gave him a curt nod in understanding and continued mixing drinks, grabbing up different bottles.

When Paris took a sip of what she handed him, a warm fruity taste exploded in his mouth with only the bitter taste of hard liquor lingering as an aftertaste. "Good," he complimented as he took another sip.

Kathryn grinned at him smugly, "What were you saying about my drink mixing skills Mr. Paris?"

"Aw Kate, I'm just watching my back, who knows when you're going to slip me the mickey, kill me off, and replace me in your heart for someone tall, dark, and mysterious."

She laughed even as she smacked him on the arm, "Don't call me Kate. And don't worry about being replaced, you'll always be my favorite least favorite scumbag this quadrant has to offer." Then as she slipped out from behind the bar, she brushed tight against him, slipping a crumpled napkin into his pocket with such ease that if he didn't know what to expect, he would have never known what she did.

Tom watched her work her way through the crowd back to the pool tables. He decided right then to quit with the pool for the rest of the night and set about collecting his winnings and catching up with his friends. The napkin was burning a hole in his pocket, but he knew he had to be patient. It had the same information it that it always did, a password and a time, and even if the password changed, the time never did. He could count on that.

X-X-X-X-X

"Been doing some redecorating Kate?" he chuckled to himself as he let himself into Kathryn's private study. He was sure that the big wooden desk that dominated the small room was straight out of a Starfleet admiral's office – he had seen it before. Richly colored rugs covered the cold stone floor and deep cherry wood cabinets were offset by glass display cases holding priceless art and artifacts from across the quadrant.

Tom knew that Kathryn had stolen most of the stuff decorating her room personally. He wanted to hear the story about the desk. He walked around it, running his hands over the highly polished surface. Then he ducked down, trailing his fingers down the left leg until he came across grooves that shouldn't be there. No wonder the desk had looked so familiar, it had been over fifteen years since he last saw this desk but still carved into the leg were the initials T.E.P., Tom's own.

Now he was burning with curiosity as to how Kathryn had managed to steal the desk of one of Starfleet's highest ranking admirals – not to mention a national hero- straight out of his office in Starfleet Headquarters.

He settled into one of the butter soft leather chairs in front of the desk and propped his feet up on its polished surface, feeling a malicious sort of glee at the mess his dirt caked boots left behind.

X-X-X-X-X

"Pour yourself a drink," Janeway commanded as she sailed through the door of her study. "I got my hands on a crate of some Picard wine a while back, there might be a bottle or two left. Why don't you crack those open?"

She hadn't even paused to look at him, bee lining for the far door that led to her private quarters, hands busy unbuttoning the loose white shirt that was part of the costume she always wore on pool nights. She once told Tom that if she dressed up, no one would want to play against her because they would know who she was and know they would lose.

"Bad for business," she had said, "I want to hustle all their ill earned money out of them. Balances things out." Tom had long given up trying to follow her logic by then and just nodded in agreement. Of course he had been pretty drunk at the time. But he never forgot a word Kathryn Janeway said. Never.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he stood and went over to the dark paneled cabinets and threw opened the one in the far corner. It was as well stocked as the bar. Tom grinned and began looking at the labels, looking for the finest wine in the Federation had to offer.

He found not one, but three bottle of the stuff. Tom was amazed. You could buy a small planet with just one bottle of Picard vintage.

"How'd you get your hands on this stuff?" he called

Her reply was muffled as she struggled into a clean shirt. "A guy owed me for this one thing I helped him out with and he told me about a delivery that was being made to Dormer IV where the Federation's artists guild was meeting for their semiannual convention. Those bottles were supposed to be gifts to the rich patrons who were supporting the artists."

"You mean there was more than one crate?"

"Oh yes. I just had my people hack into the system months before the convention and change the order. An artist friend of mine got his hands on the extra crate and gave it to me. Of course I was sponsoring the man so I guess I deserved it anyways."

Tom laughed as he poured the wine into fine crystal glasses he had procured from another cabinet. "For a woman as beautiful as you, you deserve all the finest things this shitty quadrant has to offer."

Kathryn hummed in the back of her throat, neither agreeing or disagreeing as she moved around the large desk to join her friend on the second leather chair, snagging her wine glass out of Tom's hand.

As she sipped her wine, savoring its unique flavor, Tom took a moment to take a long, hard look at her. Her long, rich auburn hair was swept up into a loose knot at the top of her head, but some had escaped, and strands curled around her face, framing the pale smooth skin. Large blue-gray eyes stared off into the distance as long, delicate fingers twirled the wine glass, causing the ruby liquid inside to swirl. A deep blue shirt, the first two buttons open to give teasing hint of cleavage, set off her eyes and made them look like deep ocean pools. Dark leather pants clung to curvy hips and toned legs that ended with high heeled boots. Tom knew from experience that even though she dressed like an elegant bar owner, she had at least one phaser and a handful of knives hidden on her person. He knew that she kill him at least five different ways without using one of those hidden weapons. She was that good.

"So," she began, dragging her eyes from far off distances, "What do you need? I know this is no social call."

"I'm not here for me," he said quietly. Now that he was here, had seen her again with his own eyes, he was reluctant to disclose his news.

"What is it?" her sharp eyes priced into his from above the rim of her crystal glass.

He fiddled with his glass for a moment more, carefully choosing his words. "They found out that you are still alive."

The crystal hardly made a sound as it crashed to the thick carpet and they both stared as the blood red wine spread, staining the expensive rug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally an update on one of my stories. I've been crazy busy this past month with research papers, latin translations, the last weekend of skiing, and the start of outdoor track. Please enjoy, who knows when I'll post next.**

Before Tom could stay anything else, Kathryn spoke up almost conversationally, "You know they say I killed the last President of the Federation."

Tom snorted, "You weren't even born when the last President was in office. Besides you know they also say that you 'liberated' all the criminals on New Zealand."

Kathryn waved a hand dismissively, "I only tampered with their systems to cause enough confusion for one criminal to escape. You know that."

"Yeah," Paris said amicably, "Considering I was that criminal." He and Kathryn shared a grin at the memories of one of the finest prison escapes in history- a plan that they had orchestrated- and Tom knew that even though he was going to turn her life upside down with what he was going to say next, they would still be friends.

"Give me the facts," she demanded quietly.

"They found the remains of _The Phoenix._"

Kathryn's face paled at his words, "That ion storm should be impossible to navigate, only me and you know how to get through it. Even Starfleet doesn't have the technology nor talent to find their way to that planet."

"So I thought as well. They got some hot shot recruits, Riker and La Forge I think their names are, and they were sent on a scouting mission, got chased into the storm by some Cardassions and discovered our trail." Tom chuckled dryly, "Imagine Starfleet's surprise when they came back alive and with some startling discoveries."

"Anyway we can get in there and blow the whole thing to kingdom come?"

Tom shook his head, "Naw. I did a fly by when I heard, the place is swarming with Starfleet. No doubt they have already discovered your commbadge and my tracker. They know."

"_The Phoenix_ is a dead end. It has been over ten years now. My commbadge and your tracker are the only things they are going to find besides a missing shuttle and a worthless D-class ship," Kathryn said in a determined tone. "Who is going to think this quadrant's best criminals connected to _The Phoenix? _"

"They know we are alive, they are going to start the search again. I have already gotten five offers from the wealthiest of the main systems to find you alive or bring back evidence of your death."

Kathryn drew in a shaky breath, "We weren't exactly careful after abandoning _The Phoenix_, they might find something."

"We were happy to alive. To be free. We didn't think it would come to this."

"Well we should have," she said sharply, "We should have known this wasn't ever going to end."

A loud knock sounded on the door and Kathryn quickly stood and crossed the room to look at the viewscreen mounted on the wall. Tuvok was on the other side, staring stoically up into the camera.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"I am sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but Chakotay of the Marquis is demanding to see you."

"Chakotay? What the hell is he doing back here again? What does he want now?"

"He wants the same thing the rest of those men out in the bar want," Tom called from across the room, "And rumor has it, that he is the closest to attainting it."

"Oh?" Kathryn spun to face him, hands on her hips, "And what is that?"

Tom looked at her intensely. "You," he said. "Unless they are gay," he added more lightheartedly and toasted her with his wine glass.

Kathryn growled low in throat, "I am no man's possession." Turning back to the comm she said, "Mr. Tuvok, please inform Chakotay that I answer to no man, especially not him and that I will see him at my leisure."

Tuvok gave her a deep nod of understanding and left. Tom grinned wickedly, knowing Vulcans in general, Tuvok as a Vulcan, will no doubt repeat Kathryn's words verbatim.

"Don't laugh Paris," Kathryn warned as she threw herself back down in her chair, one leg hooked over the arm and the other swinging a few inches above the ground, "You are going to help me put Chakotay and all those other…leeches in their place later tonight."

Now Tom had to laugh. "But if you believe the rumors, you and Chakotay have been secret lovers for years. Some of the content is so graphic that even my ears burn."

Kathryn snorted, but said nothing instead staring contemplatively at her swinging foot. "They're going to find us here. Not right away of course, but eventually they will ask the right questions, torture the right people… We need to leave this place." She looked up to meet Tom's eyes, genuinely upset.

"It's not like we never expected them to coming knocking at your door," Tom said softly.

"Hmm, yes. But not so soon."

"Well then," Kathryn looked up at Tom, hearing the mischief in his voice, "Why don't we leave this place in style?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to burn this place down, don't you? I'm not sure I like that."

"Only in a manner of speaking. Harry Kim has this sweet little shuttle hot off the line from Planetia Utopia. I'm sure my old buddy wouldn't mind us taking it for a spin."

Kathryn's eyes lit up in interest at the thought of flying a new shuttle craft – she loved flying almost as much as Paris did. "You make a tempting offer, but what of your ship?"

"I think it is time I retired _The Sandrine._ After all it's been seven or so years. Don't tell Kim I said this but his new little rocket can run circles around my old tin can. No matter how many new modifications I make to her, it just isn't the same as a brand new one."

"You were planning on ditching your ship the entire time, weren't you? I know you Tom Paris and I know you have been collaborating with Harry for a long time now."

"Damn!" Tom grinned, "You caught me out. But now we have a good excuse to wreak some havoc with it."

Kathryn gave a small, sly smile. "That we do."

Tom loved how they could come to such an easy agreement. It's what made them such good business partners, they had the same motivations. "Good. Start packing. I just need to grab a few things off my ship and help you light this place on fire."

Kathryn stood up and looked around. "No I think I'll leave the place to Tuvok and Neelix. I trust that those two, despite their conflicting personalities, won't let the bar got to ruin. In fact they'll probably rack in a healthy profit."

"Does this mean I can't literally burn the place down anymore?"

Kathryn slapped him on the arm and pushed him towards the door. "Go. We have a lot to get done if we want to be out of here by morning."

"Hate to break it to you, Kate, but it is morning." Tom disappeared before she could yell at him.

Kathryn laughed softly to herself, glad that come whatever may, Tom Paris was going to be at her side. Tapping a button on the comm panel, she called her bouncer and bartender to her office. "Mr. Tuvok and Mr. Neelix, I need to speak to you right away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally another chapter to celebrate being back at my university. Enjoy!**

"You know, Chakotay is out there looking like he is about to scalp someone." Tom was back in her office bothering her as she tried to wrap up business matters.

"Oh?" Kathryn looked distracted, "I'd forgotten about him." She stood up from behind her expansive desk. "Shall we go take care of the scum mucking up my bar?"

Paris huffed out a laugh and stood as well, "Actually I think its Tuvok's bar now, but I would be happy to have the chance to mess with Chakotay of the Maquis." He offered a crooked arm to the redhead and escorted her out the door and down the hall.

"So Chakotay thinks I'm his?" she mused as they walked. Tom gave a noncommittal grunt, irritated at the feeling of jealousy coiled deep in his gut. Before they could enter the bar Kathryn pulled him back. "I want you to pretend to be my lover. If that doesn't throw Chakotay off his stride, I don't know what will." Kathryn flashed him a grin and made to stride into the bar but Tom wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. Kathryn landed against his chest and looked up at him confused. Before she could say a word, he brought his lips down upon hers in a bruising kiss. Kathryn felt a flare of heat move through her body as she began to return the possessive kiss. Only when the need to breath became an issue did he pull away.

"What was that for?" she demanded somewhat breathlessly.

Tom gave her an unreadable look and replied in his usual flippant manner, "Just getting in the mood. Come on." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted her into the bar.

He noticed Chakotay immediately. Seated at the central table with his cronies crowding around, the big man stood out not only from his defining tattoo on his brow but also for his obvious commanding presence. Some said that he was the only reason Starfleet hadn't totally annihilated the Maquis yet. Tom didn't believe that, he saw Chakotay as just another rebel who thought he had a better idea of how Starfleet should be run.

'Better to stay out of the conflict altogether,' Tom thought ruefully to himself, 'Especially if Starfleet has a bounty on your head.' He seated himself at the bar and pulled Kathryn to stand between his legs. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed against him. Leaning over her small form, he pressed a small kiss just in front of her ear before whispering, "Ten credits say Chakotay notices us in the next few minutes. He's been constantly scanning the bar for you."

She chuckled, the sound somehow sounding more sultry than usual. "Save your money," she whispered back, "He is going to notice in three…two…one."

Sure enough the sound of a chair clattering back and heavy footsteps coming closer as the chatter of the bar died off marked the big Indian's approach.

The pair kept their heads together, feigning obliviousness in everything except each other. "He's going to hit me," Tom whispered, ghosting a kiss across her lips. She nodded. "The things I do for you woman," he said with a resigned sigh, lifting his face up as Chakotay's fist came crashing down. He used the momentum of the punch to carry him off the bar stool and away from Kathryn. Falling to the floor he braced himself on his arms, ready to spring up and fight back at her signal.

He didn't need it. Kathryn was more then capable of taking care of herself. Tom picked himself off the ground and leaned against the bar watching the small woman stop the big freedom fighter with a hand to his chest.

Glaring up at him she said in a dangerous tone, "You know I don't tolerate violence in my bar Chakotay. What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't like other people touching what is mine."

Kathryn's countenance darkened from mild annoyance to anger. "I belong to no one," she said as she decked him, sending him stumbling back into his crowd of cronies. They rallied around their leader, steadying him as he held his already swelling jaw.

Tom stepped up next to Kathryn, causally twirling a phaser in his hand and saw Tuvok flank her other side, the quiet Vulcan needing no weapons to look intimidating.

"I think its time you and your boys leave," Janeway said, calmly shaking out her right hand.

Chakotay took a menacing step forward and Tom quickly trained his phaser on him while the Maquis group raised their fists.

Starfleet chose that moment to burst through the door.

Tom swung around and fired, sending the first officer to the ground stunned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kathryn had pulled out a phaser as well and was aptly defending herself.

It was every man for him self now. None of the bar patrons wished to be caught by Starfleet authorities. Tom ducked a phaser blast that was no doubt not set to stun and rolled behind a fallen table, using it as protection while he caught his breath. A presence next to him startled him and he only just stopped himself from shooting Tuvok in the face.

"You must find the Captain and get out of here," the dark Vulcan told him seriously while dispatching an officer trying to sneak up on him from behind.

"Thanks buddy. Where did she go?" He had lost the petite redhead in the brawl minutes before.

"I believe Chakotay is still giving her trouble. They went that way." Tuvok said nodding towards the back of the bar. "We will be fine. You must take the Captain and get out of here. If Starfleet were to get their hands on her…" Tuvok didn't need to finish, Tom knew the implications.

"I'll take care of her."

"Yes. I know."

With a nod goodbye, Paris took off running knowing Tuvok would cover his retreat. He skidded down the hall leading towards Kathryn's office and the hidden shuttle bay, the sound of voices up ahead driving him on faster. The voices soon became the distinct sounds of Kathryn and Chakotay locked in an argument. He slowed his stepped and peered cautiously around the edge of the open shuttle bay doors. What he saw made his blood boil.

Kathryn was on her knees in front of the Maquis leader head held back at a straining angle from his tight fist in her long hair.

"Give me the access codes!" he shouted at her. Tom took pleasure in knowing he was having trouble talking with that swollen jaw

The mulish angry look on her face made her answer to his question clear.

Tom wanted to rush in there and choke the bastard but he held himself in check knowing other Maquis members were in there no doubt trying to break the lock on Tom's – formerly Harry's- new ship sitting in the center of the small docking area. He quickly slinked into the shadows that played on the rough cave walls and worked his way around the room trying to catch Kathryn's eye without drawing attention to himself.

When she did catch sight of him, the only way he knew was the widening of her already big eyes and a slight head tilt towards the gleaming ship.

He nodded affirmative and held up three fingers before bringing them down one by one. As the third one came down, Kathryn surged up head butting Chakotay in the stomach and bringing him to the ground, pushing the air out of him in a rush. She jumped to her feet and ran to the ship, typing in the codes while Paris finished picking off the last of the Maquis scattered about the room while running to her side. The ship's door slid open.

"Kathryn!" Both outlaws turned back to look. Chakotay staggered towards them, his arm outstretched. Tom raised his phaser and fired then pushed Kathryn through the open door as she stood staring open mouthed at the fallen man.

He quickly keyed the door closed and dragged the shocked woman up to the bridge and shoved her in the co-pilot's chair.

"Snap out of it Kate. Starfleet is going to be on our ass any minute and no doubt they have a ship up there waiting for us." Tom stopped for a moment in the middle of gearing the ship up to go and looked her straight in the eye. "I can't do this without you. I would rather rot in Starfleet prison than face the universe without you at my side."

She gave him a small smile, "Yes. It will be just like old times."

"That's the spirit!" Tom laughed out loud, more in relief then anything, before returning to the controls. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand."

Kathryn turned her attention towards her consol, muttering under her breath about his strange 20th century sayings.

They broke through the acidic atmosphere of Delta Four to practically run head first into a Starfleet convoy.

"I didn't expect the full armada to come greet us," Paris quipped as he maneuvered away from a tractor beam racing towards them.

"What did you expect? We are the galaxy's most wanted after all," Kathryn said with a grin as she sent a proton torpedo in the direction of a trailing Starfleet ship.

"I suppose I should feel honored then. It only took them eleven years to find us."

"Yeah but they've hated us for the past seven years even when they didn't know who we were."

"True. I guess since we were criminals of the Federation before we were criminals of the Federation it means they need to bring out the big guns."

Kathryn chuckled at this when suddenly a missile exploded into the side of their ship and silenced the easy banter. "Get us out of here Tom."

X-X-X-X-X

It was three hours of frantic struggling to break through the barrier of Starfleet ships and get away, picking off the pursuing ones one by one. They were down to one ship following them now and Kathryn had an itchy feeling it was none other then Jean-Luc Picard who was captaining it.

"They're right on our tail! For all that bragging about being the best pilot in this quadrant you sure aren't showing it now."

Tom growled at her and he concentrated on keeping the small craft steady. "I'm going into that nebula, see if we can't shake them in there when their sensors start going screwy."

"Well hurry up," she barked back, "Another shot and we'll be sitting ducks."

Tom threw the ship into a loop, pulling back hard on the joystick before rolling it to the left as the first tendrils of the nebula surrounded them.

"See if you can launch a probe emitting the same ion particles our engine does. We'll power down and float through this nebula for a bit. Hopefully they'll follow the probeand give us a head start."

Her fingers flew over the consol setting and launching the probe.

They drifted awhile, leaving only life support and sensors on before cautiously edging out of the nebula hours later and setting a course at high warp far away from there. After setting the small ship on autopilot for the time being, Tom moved into the back compartment and found Kathryn curled up in a chair just staring at her steaming mug of coffee.

"You okay?"

She shrugged, gripping her coffee mug just a little bit tighter, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I only stunned him you know."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. He was your friend once."

She snorted, "Once. Before Starfleet made us who we are."

Tom couldn't help but agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile but a four hour trip to Boston gave me ample time to work. Enjoy!**

"So where do you want to go?"

Tom's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned her head, blinking away the stars streaking before her eyes.

"I'm thinking we need to pick a hideout and bunker down for a bit," Tom continued, "Most of our contacts will be unreliable either because of fear or the bounty on our heads."

Kathryn almost blurted out 'Earth', but bit her lip to hold back the impulse. She knew they wouldn't be able to get within lightyears of the Sol system without being detected. Especially if the Federation is using the Borg technology it was rumored to have "assimilated".

"I don't know," she settled on answering, unwilling to think about how she was going to live like a rat in some dark hole of the galaxy again. "I think we have to ditch this shuttle though. Half of Starfleet saw it back there." Kathryn had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the laugh bubbling in her throat at Tom's pained expression.

"Do you know long it took me to secure this vessel from Kim?!" He exclaimed indignantly. "This baby is the fastest shuttle in the quadrant!"

"Yes and the most ostentatious. Not the best getaway vehicle, Paris," Kathryn retorted dryly.

Tom sighed painfully. "I suppose Risa would be the best place to go then. We can sell it at an obscenely high price and with so many ships coming and going there, it will be impossible for Starfleet to track us once we jump ship."

Kathryn gave him a wry look, "No doubt you have plenty of contacts there as well."

"Less than you would think," he mumbled as he plotted the course change. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? Our ETA is still sixteen hours."

"Alright," Kathryn agreed easily enough, proving how tired she was. "Let me know if Tuvok or Neelix try and contact us."

"Will do Kate," Tom called cheerfully at her retreating back.

X-X-X-X-X

"Wake up Kate."

Kathryn groaned and rolled over to look at the intruder. "You cannot tell me I slept for sixteen hours."

"Nope. Only twelve."

"Then give me two more at least," she begged, trying to roll over on the narrow bunk.

"Nope. We need to make plans and get some disguises on."

"Let me tell you right now, I am not cutting my hair," Kathryn stated stumbling over to the replicator for coffee.

"Wouldn't dream of asking you to do that." Tom was way too cheerful for his own good.

"Good," Kathryn stalked off towards forward compartment, coffee mug firmly in hand.

Tom stopped her by wedging his body in the doorframe, "I will however, ask you this. Do you prefer blond or brunette?"

"We won't have time for any dalliances on this trip Paris," Kathryn growled at him, "And since when do you care what the girl looks like, as long as they're fuckable."

Tom forced down a flash of anger and covered it with a leering smile, "Someone is touchy this morning. But that's not what I was talking about. _You_ will be the one changing hair color. The red is way too obvious especially since they broke out the wanted posters again."

Kathryn bristled and opened her mouth to argue. Tom swiftly covered it with his hand. Leaning over her he said, "If you are going to argue about something like this, I'll decide for you."

Kathryn glared up at him, sparks flying from her blue eyes and Tom wanted to replace his hand with his mouth. Before he could act on that impulse, he pulled away. "Blond," he stated, "I think you'll make a good blond."

Janeway just snorted as she took her chance to escape him and ducked under his arm. "People are going to think we are siblings," she called over her shoulder as she settled in the pilot's chair. And tried to forget how good his body felt pressed against hers. "Now go away so I can enjoy my coffee in peace," she ordered when she noticed him still watching her from the doorway.

Tom turned away, grumbling something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out but assumed had something to do with her parentage. Kate relaxed and looked out at the speeding star field wishing they weren't starting the whole fugitive thing again.

At twenty-three it had seemed like a new adventure. The strict regulations of Starfleet were gone and the universe was laid out at hers and Tom's feet. Now, after surviving twelve years of what the universe had to offer, she was approaching this old lifestyle with new cynicism. Now she worried about her bar and the few friends she had made among the Alpha quadrant's worst.

Shaking off her increasingly dark thoughts, she drained her mug and returned to the aft compartment to get ready, shooing Tom out of her way.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hurry up Kate!" Tom called impatiently, "We've been given clearing to land and I, for one, want to get this show on the road."

"Calm down Paris," Kathryn huffed, seating herself in the co-pilot's chair, "If we're going to do this right, we can't rush things."

"Easy for you to say," Tom began, spinning in his chair to face her, "I know…" he trailed off, jaw hanging open.

Janeway smirked at his reaction and pretended to ignore him, flipping her newly golden blond hair over her shoulder and consequently baring the low neckline of her top. Tom's eyes dropped in response.

"Say what you need to say and get it out of your system," she said, pointedly looking at the controls in front of her.

"You look good."

Kathryn's head shot up and she peered at him, trying to judge his sincerity. Not knowing how to take it, she said, "I figure it'll be easier to pretend we're a happy couple on our honeymoon than anything else. So keep up that affectionate attitude."

"Alright…wife," Tom gave her a mock lustful look.

And got a glare in reply.

Laughing he turned his attention back to the consol and the rest of their trip was continued in companionable silence.

XOXOXOX

"Oh fine shuttle craft, how I am going to miss you." Tom was lovingly stroking the side of their small ship.

"Get over it Tom. There will be more shuttles," Kathryn snapped as she strode away in huff. Both Tom and the new owner of their ship stared admiringly at her ass as she went. The older male clapped Paris on the shoulder, "I never thought I'd see the day when you settled down Tom my man. And with one only one woman at that."

"Niether did I Carlos, but Kate is different, special."

"Yeah I can tell. You never had that look in your eye before."

Tom shrugged somewhat uncomfortably and put that 'look in his eye' down to being a wanted fugitive again. "You promise to keep this shuttle safe for me?"

"You betcha. The wife will have no idea it'll be waiting here for you when you need an escape."

"Thanks Carlos. I'm in your debt."

"You say that every time Paris. Now get out of here, don't start your honeymoon off wrong."

Tom Paris shook his friend's hand once again and when to join Kathryn out in the bright Risan sun. "We should get going love," he said cuddling up behind her.

"This is your plan," she grumbled but didn't pull away from him – something he took as a good sign. "You tell me."

"Well since we are freshly married and very much in love, the most logical course of action is to find a room with a bed and hole up in there for a week or so."

Janeway turned in his arms to look at him. "Staying in bed for a week is your idea of a honeymoon? Oh you romantic," she said sarcastically.

Tom bent over, whispering in her ear, "We can't do much until night so holing up somewhere is the best idea. Unless you want to be caught by Starfleet."

"Fine. Lets go."

In the shadows of the hanger a man watched the 'happy couple' whisper to each other in the sunshine. "I found the fugitives. They are on Risa," he murmured into a combadge.

"Very good. We will be there in an hour," the badge chirped back.

Carlos Gaulle rubbed his hands together and went to inspect his newly acquired prize.


End file.
